A Lucky Dimension
by racebag
Summary: An unknowing Whovian suddenly finds herself in the company of The Doctor. Together they must help each other to save time itself. During their adventures they grow closer and learn to trust one another. But will she be yet another temporary companion, or does the universe have something else in mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so, this is my very first fanfiction. I'm making stuff up as I go along, so I'm not quite sure where the story will end up. **

**If you don't like the idea of the tenth doctor being with someone other than Rose, this story is not for you. My intent is to make this into a love story...eventually. **

**Please, feel free to give me pointers and criticism. I will appreciate all the advice I get.**

**I hope you will enjoy! /racebag**

* * *

I woke suddenly.

I opened my eyes, and let them slowly adjust to the grey daylight streaming from my window.

Autumn in Sweden. Nothing but grey.

I yawned and stretched, as I looked at the clock on the wall beside my bedroom door. 1 Pm.

I tried to remember what day it was. Monday. It was 1 Pm on a Monday, and I was lying in my bed.

I should have been in school, I knew that. But this was just one of the many days that I just couldn't make myself go.

I sighed and berated myself for missing yet another day of school. My teachers were not happy with me. Oh well. Nothing I could do about that now. I just had to try to get there tomorrow.

As I was trying to decide between staying in bed for a while longer, or actually getting up and doing something useful, I remembered something. Something lurking in the back of my mind. Almost like a dream.

I had not awakened on my own. Something had aroused me from my very satisfying sleep. But what?

My brain was a bit muddled from sleep, so I couldn't quite remember what it had been. A sound? A light? A touch? Maybe it had been my phone. Maybe I had gotten a text or something. I picked up my phone and looked at the display. No messages. So...not the phone.

I looked around my tiny bedroom to see if I could spot anything there that could have disturbed my sleep. Nothing. It looked exactly the way it always did. Crowded and messy.

Some people think that boys are messier than girls. Well, if that was true, I certainly must be the exception. 90% of the time, my room looks like a war zone. This Monday, it looked just the way it had when i had gone to sleep Sunday night. Too much furniture, and too much stuff. It's a miracle that I can even move in there. But then again, I am not that big.

If you saw me right now, you would see an 18-year old girl with wavy blond hair down past the shoulder blades, grey-blue-green eyes, and a pale face littered with freckles in great numbers on cheeks and nose. Add to that the fact that I am about 4 foot 11 (150cm) and skinny as a straw. I could fit almost anywhere.

As i scanned the room for anything strange, my eyes fell on my dog, who was snoozing quietly in her basket. As I sat up in my bed, she opened an eye and looked at me.

Could she have been the one who had awakened me? It seemed very unlikely. I was used to her different sounds, and if she had made any noise in her sleep, it wouldn't have been enough to wake me. She eyed me for a moment.

Then she stood up, shook her thick white coat, and walked over to me, wagging her tail. I petted her for a short moment, until she was satisfied with the amount of attention I had given. Then she walked away, leaving me with my still unanswered question. What had woken me?

As I became more and more awake, I also became more and more convinced that there indeed HAD been something that had awakened me. A sound.

I could almost remember a faint sound. It was a sound that i thought i recognized, but I couldn't quite pinpoint it.

I shook my head and decided to get up.

I dressed in my usual clothes. Black baggy trousers, a purple oversized t-shirt, and a big black hooded sweatshirt. I looked critically at myself in the mirror for a few seconds.

My fringe had been tousled during the night, so i picked up a hairbrush and ran it through my hair a few times. I studied the result. Better, but still not good. It didn't matter. No one was home to see the horrifying sight of me anyway. My parents would be working, and my big brother would be in school.

I turned away from the disappointing image in the mirror, slid my phone into my pocket and walked out of the bedroom.

I walked through the house, my dog following me, searching for something that might have fallen down, or made any noise of some kind, but to no avail. I looked out through the kitchen window at the parking lot, to see if maybe one of my parents had gotten home early.

Nope.

Both of the cars were gone. Maybe my brother then.

I took out my phone and sent him a text asking where he was.

5 minutes later, I got his reply. "In school. Why?". I told him "never mind", and sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh.

I hadn't found anything. I was starting to doubt myself.

Maybe I had just imagined it. Maybe it had been my mind playing tricks on me.

Just as I had decided to just forget it, and get some breakfast, there was a loud knock at the door.

The sudden noise took me by surprise, and I jumped slightly where I sat. I walked over to the door, a frown creasing my forehead as I wondered who it might be.

I opened the door, and my mouth fell open in shock and disbelief. The man who stood there was tall. He had brown hair, a longish face, and he wore a tight fitting brown suit and white sneakers. As soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"Hello!" The man said. "Sorry for bothering you...but may I come in?"

He looked at me questioningly, waiting for my reply.

I was still in shock, so I just stared at him and mumbled something incomprehensive. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't!

I must be dreaming, i thought. There was NO way that he could be here! And yet he was.

I suddenly knew what it was that I had heard in my sleep. I had been awakened by a sound that I had heard many times during the last 6 months or so. It had been the unmistakable sound of a landing T.A.R.D.I.S.

I realized that he was still waiting for me to answer in some way, so I tried to gather myself as much as possible before answering.

"Uh...kay..." I said, moving back in to the house, so he could enter.

He walked into the kitchen, looked around, and then turned to face me.

I was still staring at him, trying to digest what I'd just seen and experienced. I wasn't doing a very good job of it either. My only thought was: "This can't be real!"

He walked over to me, I was still standing by the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully, frowning. "You're very pale. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

By now, I realized that my mouth was still wide open, and I closed it with an audible "clunk". As I was trying to form words for a useful answer, I noticed that he was studying me curiously.

I met his gaze, and he looked at me for a long second before speaking again.

"Do you know who I am?" He said quietly, as if the question was too dangerous to be spoken loudly.

My wits finally returned to me somewhat, and i nodded emphatically.

"You're...you're The Doctor!" I said breathlessly.

His frown deepened at my answer.

"How do you know that?" This question was spoken faster and more urgent, and he moved closer to me, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well.."

Now that my brain was starting to work properly again, all my previous thoughts were pouring back in.

"...I am a huge fan of the show...I just never thought that you were actually real!" I exclaimed.

His frown turned into a confused one.

"'Show'? What do you mean 'show'? What 'show'?" He said, looking at me intensely.

" Well, the TV-show of course." I continued. "Doctor Who. You're in it, it's about you."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A TV-show?! About me?!" He pointed at himself.  
"But...that's impossible!" His frown returned, and he looked away from me, staring into space.

Then he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

He started pacing around, talking to himself in terms that were completely foreign to me. Sometimes he would stop and exclaim "aHA!" or "yees!", and then continue pacing.

He said something about "crossed dimensional timelines" and then he suddenly stopped, hand on his head, his look a million miles away.  
"Of course..." he said quietly.

He turned back to face me, a look of urgency on his face. His hand fell from his disheveled hair, and he asked: "When did that show start?!" as he practically ran towards me and the door.

I tried to answer as fast as I could, since I got the feeling that it was important.

"Uuuh...1963!" I said, and he was already heading for the door.

"Follow me!" He called, and ran outside.

I was a bit taken aback, but I put on my black trainers and followed him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, chapter two. So it took a while for me to write this, I had to figure out some crucial plot details. But I think I have it all figured out now. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

I followed him as he ran across the parking lot and out on the street. There, he turned a right and ran down the street of my neighborhood.

I had no idea where he was going, but I tried to keep up as best I could.

After about 50 metes, I was beginning to tire. I was really out of shape. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from following The Doctor. At that point, I doubt ANYTHING could have stopped me.

After another 150 metes he turned left into a yard.

I had seen the yard before, and I had walked past it hundreds of times. And sometimes I had even wondered what the point of it was.

No one lived there. There was only a lawn and a small building that didn't seem to have any real function. I had guessed that it had something to do with the Power Corporation, but beyond that, I had no clue.

I followed him into the yard, and caught sight of him just as he turned a corner and disappeared behind the building.

I had a feeling that I knew what was waiting for me there, but despite that, I still caught my breath as I rounded the corner.

There, shining in the grey autumn light, stood a beautiful blue Police Box.

As I stared at it, not believing my eyes, my inner whovian did an excited dance of joy. I pinched my arm to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I know that's a bit cliché, but at the time, I really needed to make sure that I wasn't.

I walked slowly towards the T.A.R.D.I.S and put my hand on the wooden frame. I laughed out loud in disbelief.

Then I circled it, feeling the rough wood beneath my fingertips, tracing the patterns in it.

I had almost walked around the whole box, when the doctor opened the door, poked his head out, and looked at me curiously.

"Are you coming in?" He said expectantly.

"What...? Yes, of course!" I said, a bit embarrassed.

He looked at me for a second. Then he said: "Good..." and disappeared into the T.A.R.D.I.S again.

I stepped through the door, and braced myself for what I was about to see.

I gasped. It wasn't like I had expected it to be.

It was better.

Of course, the interior looked the same way as in the show, but it was so much bigger than I'd thought it would be.

The ceiling was high, and I could feel the whole room humming with power. I marveled at the remarkable size of it all.

A few meters in front of me, the doctor stood to the left of the console with his glasses on, leaning over a screen, frowning.

He seemed very concentrated, and I hesitated going up there. In a way, I sort of felt like I was trespassing. But then again, he HAD invited me in.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the console.

I looked over his shoulder at the screen to see what he was so concentrated on.

He seemed to be searching for "reported alien sightings" in some database that I didn't recognize.

"There should be an increase...or at least some sign..." he murmured, half to himself.

He straightened, eyes still staring at the screen.

"It doesn't add up..." he continued.

Then he turned to me.

"Think!" He said urgently, his eyes widening. "Are you sure it started in 1963?"

I hesitated.

Then i gathered myself. Of course I was sure!

"Yes." I said finally. "The first episode of doctor who was aired in 1963. It was called 'The unearthly child' and the doctor was played by William Hartnell."

He looked at me, frowning once again.

Then he looked back at the screen.

"It doesn't make sense." He said, rubbing his chin. "There should be increasing events...around the time..."

Suddenly he looked up. He spun around and grabbed my arms.

"What did the doctor look like in the series?!" He looked at me wide eyed, his eyebrows raised, and shook me slightly.

"Uuuuhh..." I was startled by his sudden movement and didn't know what to say. "Like...white-haired...receding hairline...uuh...  
he wore a waistcoat and a strange sort of tie-thingy...he pursed his lips a lot..." I finished weakly.

He smiled.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, and let go of my arms.

I staggered a bit, and he turned back to the screen.

A moment later, he pointed at the screen and said:

"1908!"

He looked at me happily, and then he ran around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"We have to go back to 1908, but you don't mind, do you?" He asked and looked at me expectantly.

"Wait, what?!" I said. I really didn't understand anything of what was happening. "You want me to go with you to 1908?!"

"Why? Don't you want to come?" He said, not looking quite so happy as he had a moment ago.

"It's not that." I assured him. "It's just that, you haven't told me WHY we have to go back to 1908, or even why the date of the TV-series is important, or why you came to my house in the first place. And frankly, you don't know anything about me."

He looked at me for a second.

"Alright then. Who are you?" He said bluntly and sat down on the side of the console.

"Well...My name is Lois Green." I begun uncertainly. "I live here in Sweden with my brother and my parents.I'm 18 years old and I'm a big Doctor Who fan."

He hopped off the console.

"Alright then, I can't see any reason as to why you can't come, so let's go!"

He began fiddling with the controls again and the T.A.R.D.I.S started to make the flying noise.

"But...You still haven't told me what I need to know!" I said, feeling confused.

"All in good time, Lois Green!" He said, smiling at me."Now we're off to 1908! Hold on tight!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S started to shake, and the noise intensified in volume.

I grabbed on to the railing closest to me to steady myself.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted, and suddenly I was traveling to 1908 with no idea why.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit shorter than the first. I am hoping to make chapter 3 a bit longer though. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, chapter three. It should get a bit more interesting now, let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

We flew through time and space with incredible speed, and it felt like my thoughts were going just as fast. My head was swimming with all the unanswered questions I had acquired from meeting The Doctor.  
I thought back to the events of the day in an attempt to answer at least some of the questions. It felt like hours since I had heard that sharp knock at the door back home. I looked at my watch.

I remembered that it had showed 1:19 pm when I sat down at the kitchen table, and now it said 1:53 pm. 30 minutes. Really? It felt so much longer than that.  
In 30 minutes, I had opened the door to reveal The Doctor, followed him as he ran down the street, joined him in The T.A.R.D.I.S, and traveled to 1908.

And I didn't understand a thing of what was happening.

Why was he here? Why had he asked me about the TV-show? What was so important about the year 1908? And why had he come to my house?  
That was the most pressing question at the moment.  
There was nothing special about me or the house. There really was no apparent reason as to why he had come there.

Maybe it was a coincidence, I thought. Doubtful.  
There was never any coincidences when The Doctor was involved. There had to be a reason, and I was determined to find out what that reason was.

All of this managed to go through my head in the time that it took The Doctor to take us to 1908. Which took about 10 seconds. I felt the shaking subside and relaxed a little. It was only when we had landed that I discovered that I had been holding onto the railing like it was a matter of life and death. I let go. My muscles were aching just a little from my fierce grip on the railing.

The noise that The T.A.R.D.I.S made whenever it landed slowly subsided until there was only silence.  
I looked at The Doctor and he turned to me, a look of excitement on his face. He was lifting one eyebrow slightly, and his mouth was giving a half-smile.

"June 29nth 1908!" He said, and moved towards me with a few swift steps, since I was standing with my back facing the door.  
He put his glasses back in the inner pocket of his jacket, stopped beside me and put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

He turned his head and looked at me, eyebrows raised.  
"Shall we?" He said quietly.  
I looked from him to the doors, and suddenly it was like I, just then, actually understood what had just happened. I had been so busy trying to comprehend the fact that The Doctor was real, and here, with me. That I hadn't really registered that we had traveled to 1908. In The freaking T.A.R.D.I.S!

I stared at the doors. Out there was a world I had never seen. Dared I step outside?  
I looked back at The Doctor. He was waiting for me to make a move.  
He didn't seem surprised by me hesitating, instead he just looked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking.  
And maybe in some way, he did.  
He'd had so many companions during his years of travel. He had probably seen numerous different reactions to their first trips. He was probably very used to this.

I looked at the doors again while pondering over the thought. Then I took a deep breath and looked back at The doctor. There was only one thing for me to do. Jump in. If I kept thinking about it, I probably wouldn't dare to do anything, so I decided to stop thinking.

"We shall." I said and looked him steadily in the eyes, smiling.

He returned my smile with a grin and offered his arm to me.  
I was a little surprised by the unfamiliar gesture, but placed my hand in the crook of his elbow, not knowing what else to do. The experience of walking arm in arm with The Doctor gave me butterflies in my stomach.  
I had always considered the 10th Doctor to be the nicest, and handsomest, of the eleven, so I had developed a bit of a crush on him. Because of that, it wasn't that strange that my brain was going: "IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!"

I tried to appear as calm as I could, as we walked towards the doors of The T.A.R.D.I.S. We reached them quickly and I thought he would open them so we could go outside. Instead, he said: "Wait." and I stopped.  
He slipped behind me and ushered me forward until my face could touch the wood if I bent my head slightly.  
I didn't understand what he was up to and suddenly he reached out his hands over my shoulders, putting one on each door. He put his head right next to my right ear and asked: "Ready?" in a soft voice.

It sent a chill down my spine and gave me goose bumps in edition to the butterflies, and a silly grin was starting to form on my face. I pinched the back of my hand to make myself focus, and I regained my composure. Or, some of it at least.  
I didn't trust my voice, so instead I nodded.

He pushed the doors open and revealed the breathtaking sight of a...forest?  
All around us were trees and bushes shining in radiant green in the summer sunlight.  
"This is not right..." I heard The Doctor mutter behind me. "We were supposed to land in a village." He continued.

I stepped out of The T.A.R.D.I.S, onto the soft grass, and turned to face The Doctor. He was looking very surprised and confused.

"Well, maybe the coordinates were a bit off." I offered.

"Maybe.." He said absently, looking around. "Wait here." He told me, and ran back in to The T.A.R.D.I.S.

I remained where I was until I heard his voice, and he appeared in the doorway again. This time, he stepped outside and locked the doors behind him. He strode over to me, looking at the trees, hands once again in his pockets.

"Apparently we landed a bit outside the village, but it's not far, we can walk there." He said and offered his arm to me again.  
This time, I accepted it a bit more enthusiastically and we started walking through the forest.

It was a beautiful forest, mostly consisting of old oaks and birch trees, and I breathed in the warm summer air. It felt refreshing after being in the cold dark autumn in Sweden.  
That made me think of something.  
I turned my head to look up at The Doctor.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked. "You've told me WHEN we are, but not WHERE."

"Russia." He said, smiling at me. "Or more precisely, right outside the small village Vanavara in Siberia."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Russia?!" I stared at him. Then I mumbled: "I've never been to Russia.."

"You have now." He said cheerfully, grinning down at me.

"But...what are we doing here? You still haven't told me that." I reminded him.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud complaining noise that seemed to be coming from my stomach.

He frowned.

"Are you hungry?"

"Seem to be." I said with a small laugh, attempting to make the grumbling less embarrassing.

"Alright then. Let's get you something to eat, and then I will tell you what we are doing here."

We continued to walk through the forest in companionable silence, until the tree line ended and we came across a small dirt road.  
We decided to follow it, thinking it would probably lead to the village we were looking for.  
As we walked, I thought about how strange it was that I was so at ease around The Doctor. Granted, the butterflies were still making themselves known, and I had to fight the dumb smile on my lips from time to time. But other than that, it felt completely natural, now that I had gotten over the shock of his existence.  
It was an especially strange sensation to me, because normally, I was very nervous and awkward around people I had just met. But with The Doctor, I didn't feel like that at all. It was like his presence had a calming effect on me. Did he have that effect on all people? In that case, it probably wasn't that strange that he'd had so many companions over the years.  
A thought struck me. Who had been his last companion? He hadn't regenerated into the eleventh Doctor yet, so that must mean...  
I stopped abruptly on the middle of the dirt road.  
The Doctor stopped too, looking at me quizzically.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.

I stared at him.

"A thought just occurred to me." I said distractedly. "I need to ask you something weird."

He arced an eyebrow.

"Alright then." He said, and turned to me, my hand falling to my side in the process.

"How old are you?"

The question took him by surprise, but he answered.  
"904." He said, looking confused. "Why do you...?"

I didn't let him finish.

"And who was your last companion?" I continued urgently.

His expression saddened, and I regretted the question. I didn't want to tear up old wounds, but it was important for him to tell me.

After a brief moment, he spoke.

"Her name was Donna Noble." He said quietly, not letting my eyes meet his.

There was so much pain in them now, and I felt like I wanted to give him a hug.  
I hesitated for a moment, not knowing if it would be wise for me to go on.  
I decided that I at least had to explain.

"I'm sorry..." I told him softly. "I didn't mean to bring up sad memories, it's just that..." I faltered. "The TV-show. It shows what happens in your future."

His eyes met mine.

"What do you mean?" He said slowly.

"Well, in the latest episodes, you're like 1100 years old, or something like that. So that must mean that it shows what's in your future. And if it shows your future, then I, and every other whovian on this planet, know what's going to happen..." I finished, faltering again.

Comprehension dawned on his face, and his eyes widened.

"You're right!" He said, putting his hands on his head, staring at the empty space right above me.

All the previous sadness in his eyes were gone now, and I was relieved to have gotten his mind off Donna for the moment.

"The timelines must be very out of sync..." He said, more to himself than to me.

Then he put his hands in his pockets again and looked down at me.

"Well, I don't think it's a very big problem at the moment since we are in 1908." He assured me. "As long as you don't tell me anything about my future, we should be fine."

I nodded gravely.

He gave me a small smile, and offered me his arm again.

"Now, come on! Let's see if we can find that village."

I took his arm, and we continued walking down the road.  
I felt a little bit better by his reassurance, but I couldn't quite let it go.  
I wasn't able to shake the feeling that this was going to be a problem.

* * *

**Oohh... cryptic... I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, but have patience, I'm sure it's going somewhere xD**

**And haven't we all felt that urge to hug The Doctor when he gets that look in his eyes? Maybe he will get one in the next chapter.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. You can also post an idea if you like ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am soooooo sorry for the slow update! I got caught up in another fanfiction that I just started to write. I guess I lost a little of my inspiration for this one in the process...sorry! But anyways, here's chapter four.**

* * *

It turns out that the road DID in fact lead to the village we were looking for.  
It only took us about 5 minutes to walk there, since the distance between the village and where the T.A.R.D.I.S had landed turned out to be about a half of a kilometer or so.

The Doctor was right in the middle of telling me the story about his visit to a planet called Varos, when we rounded a bend in the road and saw about 30 houses spread out on the countryside.

We stopped, watching the small village in silence.  
The village was poor, no doubt about that. All the houses were made out of wood, and they looked to be in pretty bad shape. Most of them, at least.

I heard The Doctor breath in, as if he was about to say something, and looked up at him. He was looking at the village, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well," he began. "I doubt that we will find any sort of restaurant here..." He met my eyes. "But we could always ask a farmer if we can buy some bread from him. Sound good?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sure," I told him. "But do you have any Russian money?"

"Good point.." He said, and started to dig around in his pockets. "Hold on...I might have..."

I smiled to myself as I remembered when he had told Donna in the season 2 Christmas special, that his pockets were "bigger on the inside". I waited patently as he rummaged around in the pockets of his jacket.

Then he pulled out his left hand revealing a handful of different coins in all shapes and sizes. I didn't recognize any of them, and watched as he sorted them, putting some back into his pocket. He sorted out the ones that weren't Russian, and the Russian ones that technically hadn't been minted yet.  
He counted the ones that were left, and in the end he had maybe 70 kopecks and about 10 rubles.  
I didn't know anything about the currency in Russia, but this seemed to be a good amount of money, because he nodded to himself, looking pleased.

Now that the money was no longer an issue, we made our way into the village.

There were mostly women and children to be seen on the streets, or dirt roads, and I figured that was probably because the men were working in the fields, or something like that.

The women were dressed in long skirts and wore scarves around their heads. I thought this was a bit odd, since it was the end of June and pretty hot outside. I'd had to take off my black sweatshirt on the walk here, to tie it around my waist. So they had to be boiling in their clothes, they were wearing a lot more clothing than I was.

As we passed by the houses, I started to notice that some of the women were giving me rather displeasing looks. In fact, they almost looked angry.  
I squirmed a little under their stares, and leaned in to whisper to The Doctor.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I asked him.

He glanced quickly around, and then focused his eyes on the road in front of us again.

"It's your clothes." He whispered back, still looking at the road. "Ooh...and probably your hair too.." He added as an afterthought.

"My hair?" I said, surprised by this.

"Well it's..." he began uncertainly. "It was kind of a custom in Russia during the beginning of the 20th century..." He faltered, and I got the feeling that he was a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"What?" I prompted.

"Well, that married women should cover their hair..." He finished, clearing his throat slightly. "And they probably think that we are...married."  
I stared at him, and he didn't meet my eyes.

I looked at my hand in the crook of his elbow and blushed.

"Oh..." I said weakly, feeling foolish.

"So...um..." I scratched my head with my free hand in discomfort. "Should I like...get a scarf or something then?"

He nodded.

"Yeah...we can see out some other clothes for you back at the T.A.R.D.I.S later." He looked me up and down at this. "You will probably have to change into a skirt..." He said, his eyes on my baggy sweatpants.

I looked down at them and nodded.

"I should have thought of changing my clothes before." I said, but he just shrugged.

"Naaah! No worries! They probably just think you're a foreigner!" He said, grinning at me.

I laughed a little.

"Well, they're not wrong."

We knocked on the door at a farm house that looked a bit less run down than the others. We figured that we would have better chances of buying food if the family we were buying from wasn't scraping to get through the week.

The door opened, and a big man in working clothes stepped out.

"What do you want?" He said in a gruff, irritated voice.

"Yes, hello. I am The Doctor, and this is Lois." The Doctor said, gesturing to me standing a few paces behind. I gave a small uncertain wave with my hand at the farmer. "We're sorry for bothering you, but we were wondering if perhaps we could buy something to eat. Nothing special, just some simple bread and such."

The farmer looked at us suspiciously, looking from The Doctor, to me, to The Doctor again.

"You will have to pay." He said, looking at The Doctor.

"Of course!" He answered cheerfully. "How much do you want?"

The farmer looked surprised at The Doctor's happy reply. Then he thought for a second.

"I can give you a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a jug of water for 60 kopecks." He said finally.

"60?!" The Doctor exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at the man.

The farmer shrugged.

"Take it or leave it. We can't afford less, we don't have much."

The Doctor sighed.

"Yeaah...I guess you're right. Alright then! 60 kopecks it is!" He brought out the money and counted out the right amount, the farmers eyes following his movements keenly.

"You drive a hard bargain my friend." He said, grinning, as he handed the farmer his money.

The man huffed and disappeared into the house. A minute later, he emerged with the food wrapped in a piece of cloth.  
He handed it to The Doctor, and we turned to leave.  
But just before the man could close the door, The Doctor stopped him.

"Sorry." He said. "Just one more thing, what date is it today?"

The farmer looked at him strangely for a second.

"June 23rd." He said and closed the door.

I stiffened. Had I heard that right?

The Doctor spun around, turning to me with a confused look on his face.

"But you said that this was June 29nth." I said, feeling a little worried.

"Yes, because I..." he started, but didn't finish.

He got a determined look on his face, telling me that this could be serious, and walked over to me.

"Come on, let's get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S." He said, and handed me the bundle with the food. "We're on the wrong day, and I would like to know why."

We headed back the way we had come, but this time, at a brisk pace. So when we finally arrived where the T.A.R.D.I.S had landed, I was breathing heavily, and steadied myself on the console.

After a couple of minutes, The Doctor spoke up, standing in front of me, eyes on the screen.

"I don't understand why we landed a week earlier.." He said, scratching his head. "I mean, June 29nth is not time-locked in any way or anything like that, so we SHOULD be able to go there."

I watched him as he stared at the screen. I didn't really have anything useful to say, so I just kept quiet where I stood.

And as it always did, when I have nothing to do, my mind started to wander.

I looked at The Doctor and thought of just how lucky I was to be in this amazing place with this amazing man. Not many people had gotten this rare opportunity to travel with a timelord. And here I was, an eighteen year old, with no special qualities or rare traits, a nobody, who had been given a chance at something more in life.

"Alright then. I don't know what... What?" The question was directed to me. The Doctor had started talking without me noticing, and when he had looked up from the screen, he had caught me staring at him.

"What? Oh, nothing." I said, looking down at my feet, blushing a little. That was silly, I had nothing to be embarrassed about! Yet I still felt like I'd just been caught making googly eyes at a crush in school.

I looked up. The Doctor was looking at me with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

Then he walked around the console while he continued his previous thought.

"Yes. So I don't know what caused us to end up on the wrong day, BUT, we can try to go there now. That way, we won't have to spend a whole week waiting for the main event."

The T.A.R.D.I.S whirred to life as he handled the various controls.

I didn't really know what "main event" he was referring to, but I had given up asking. He would tell me soon enough.

The T.A.R.D.I.S started to shake again, and then suddenly, stopped.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What is wrong now?!" He said as he ran back to the screen. He looked at it for a short moment.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked nervously. I had watched enough episodes of Doctor Who to know that the T.A.R.D.I.S wasn't supposed to behave like that.

His face was a mask of genuine surprise when he finally spoke.

"We are locked..." He said. The bewilderment obvious in his voice. He looked up from the screen and met my eyes.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S refuses to leave."

* * *

**Okay, yeah I know. This chapter pretty much sucked. But I was really tired, and I didn't have a lot of inspiration. I will try to make the next chapter better though.**

**Thank you all for your support! Your reviews are most welcome :D**


End file.
